


Cuteness Overload

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used, Redone, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: China is ushered to America's house to translate the blond's Chinese RPG game while they play and she becomes re-antiquated with the loud country's quiet twin.





	Cuteness Overload

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, only my own ideas and this story.

 

     After the latest World Meeting, China was dragged off by America to said blond's house because she promised the younger nation she'd translate the Chinese RPG game he'd been trying to play. America was having trouble tapping in to his people's dialect and had begged the other to come over and help him. Plus, it'd give them some time to hang outside of country duties. China had agreed that they should spend more time together without business being involved and it was decided.

     As they entered the house China took off her shoes and followed her friend inside to the living room. "Sorry it's kind of a mess, Tony doesn't like to clean up after he's visited." The brunette looked around and, upon seeing minimal mess, smiled.

     "Don't worry about it, aru. There's less mess here than after Korea visits my house."

     Alfred laughed at the comment and grabbed the remote for his game console, turning it on and plopping on his couch. "I don't doubt it. Take a seat, dudette. Get comfortable."

     China sat next to the energetic nation and watched as the screen lit up with the game's name. It was a game that China recognized. "Oh, it's this one! I finished this about a week ago, aru."

     America gasped and clamped a hand over the smaller countries mouth. "No! Don't spoil it! Please!"

     With a chuckle Yan waved Alfred's hand off. "I won't, aru. Just translating. But you'll like it."

     With that the two delved in to the mystery/horror RPG. Alfred was regretting his game choice when the first jump-scare came up, prompting China to warn him when the next ones occurred. Half an hour in to it they heard the front door open and squeak shut. Both turned to the noise only to catch a glimpse of someone/thing walk/glide in to the kitchen. America started shaking, thinking it was a ghost. Yan calmed him down and said it was more than likely a human, and in that case a burglar using their gaming as a chance to rob Alfred. The blond did not take kindly to that thought and grabbed his baseball bat. As the two cautiously entered the kitchen they saw another blond person putting a few groceries in the cabinets. If this was a burglar, they were doing it wrong. After a few moments of silence the person turned towards them and smiled. "Hey, Al."

     "Mattie!" America put his bat down and started talking to the person as China was transfixed on how adorable they were. Soft looking, wavy blond hair that reminded the Asian nation of France minus the curl; wide, lilac eyes; a squishy looking face fixed with glasses; a baggy, white hoodie with a red leaf in the middle; jeans; and sneakers. His smile was so kind and patient as he spoke with America. As China tried to process what this cutie was talking about with the superpower nation she felt a tug at her pants. She looked down to find . . . THE CUTEST LITTLE BEAR (minus pandas) EVER sitting on the floor, looking up at her while blinking cutely.

     China squealed and picked the bear up carefully, patting his head and rubbing her face against him. "What a cute bear, aru! Aaaaaaah~"

     The two blonds smiled at the scene, the quiet one walking over. "His name is Kumajirou. Say 'hi,' Kuma."

     China was about to say that bears couldn't talk when the bear looked her right in the eyes and spoke. "I want food."

     The look of utter disbelief on China's face sent the North American twins in to a fit of laughter, both leaning on a different wall for support as China stood there, mouth gaping as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She finally wrapped hEr mind around it and grinned. "Aw! A talking bear, aru! So cute, aru~" She continued nuzzling the creature for a moment before turning her attention to the new house guest. "What's your name?"

     The person sighed softly before smiling and replying just as softly as his sigh. "I'm Canada."

     Canada . . . That name sounded famili- Oh! "Ah, the other North American country. Sorry about that, aru."

     He nodded. "It's alright. Happens all the time." America looked kinda guilty as he moved back to the living room. A moment later:

     "Hey, dudes! I'm going to go pick up some pizzas from the Italy twins! Be back later!"

     Next thing they heard was the front door slam shut before locking, leaving China and Canada staring at it. Breaking the silence was Kuma. "I still want food."

     Both nations giggled at him. China pulled a treat out of her pocket and handed it to the bear after setting him on the floor. He looked up at Canada's slightly worried expression and smiled. "Don't worry, aru. I made it myself for the pandas that stop by my house. Their bear friendly, aru." That seemed to put the other at ease, so they both migrated to the couch to get comfortable and talk a bit. Suddenly, China reached over and gently pinched Canada's cheek.

     "China? W-what are you doing?"

     " . . . "

     "China?"

     "You . . . You are so cu~te, aru!" She repeated the motion with the other cheek just as gently and moved the others head back and forth while cooing. Canada blushed heavily while this happened, not completely knowing what to think. Before anymore questions could be asked China scooted closer and hugged him, making a little 'squee' noise as she did so. The blond decided he liked this attention as it was the complete opposite of getting beaten up by countries who thought he was his brother. He put his arms around China in return and was launched forward on to the older nation's chest with a squeak. Lilac eyes met amber and both smiled. China threaded her fingers through Canada's curly locks, lulling the other in to a happy trance.

     "Canada?"

     "Yes?"

     "I want you to know that I'm sorry for not remembering you as soon as I saw you, aru. But, as an act of friendship, I'd like you to call me Yan."

     Canada looked up at China, surprised to receive the honor, but smiled nonetheless. "Well then, feel free to call me Matthew."

     They returned to their sudden, intimate position until America returned and questioned said closeness. Matt smiled as he sat up, but China's the one who spoke up. "He's cute and cuddly, aru." To take the place of his master, Kuma jumped in to China's lap and got in to his sleep form, curled up. China pet him while America snickered.

     "Like master, like pet." Canada turned pink and lightly slapped his brother's arm, but overall didn't deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are treasured, please and thank you~♥


End file.
